PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The objective of the 2015 AFDO Annual Educational Conference is to provide information on current and emerging food, drug and device issues impacting health and safety and to build consensus among the states on regulatory approaches to these issues. The keynote presentations will give local and state regulators an opportunity to hear a national and international perspective on food, drug and device safety, something to which they may not be exposed in their respective states. The attached conference agenda draft shows all presentation topics. To our knowledge, this is one of the most comprehensive educational opportunities that address the range of current food and drug and consumer product issues facing state regulatory programs. State participants can access the latest information, meet with state, local and federal counterparts and foster partnerships to ensure program success. The conference will be held at the Sheraton Indianapolis Hotel at Keystone Crossing in Indianapolis, IN from June 20 - 24, 2015. The number of participants is anticipated to be 300+. The conference draws both U. S. and Canadian representatives of state, county, municipal, and federal regulatory agencies charged with public health and safety responsibilities, the regulated industries, and university and research institution professionals.